betheoneallforonefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics/So Fine
Hangul= so fine 내 여자 친구는 말야 so fine 넌 건드릴 수 없단 말야 순수한 그녀는 내가 첫사랑인 걸 yeah 그런 그녀가 요샌 부쩍 예뻐지려 해 자꾸 불안해져 달아날까 걱정돼 화장이 좀 진한 거 아냐 자기야? 속 다 보여 나 질투하는 거 아냐 아.. 아.. 아니 맞아 내 눈에만 완벽해 보이면 되니까 가서 그 빨간 립스틱 좀 지우고 와 please 화려한 make up보단 있는 그대로가 짧은 치마보단 청바지가 so fine so fine 너에게 잘 어울려 색다른 hair style보단 긴 생머리가 예뻐 수수한 너의 미소가 so fine so fine 난 그런 니가 좋아 yeah 오늘따라 그대가 더 예뻐 보여 짧은 치마 짙은 화장도 물론 예쁜 건 더 좋지만 (딴)남자들이 너를 보는 게 oh 난 싫어 내게만 보여 줘 baby 굳이 아는 오빠 생일 챙길 필요는 없어 그 노력의 반만 나에게 챙겨 이미 생겨 버린 내 안의 jealousy 변명은 됐어 쉿! 화려한 make up보단 있는 그대로가 짧은 치마보단 청바지가 so fine so fine 너에게 잘 어울려 색다른 hair style보단 긴 생머리가 예뻐 수수한 너의 미소가 so fine so fine 난 그런 니가 좋아 yeah hey 내 얘기 좀 들어 봐 니가 싫어 그런 게 아냐 불안 했던 것뿐야 너를 빼앗길까 봐 이런 내 말 듣기 싫겠지만 바보 같은 내 질투가 너를 위한 내 맘인 걸 화려한 make up보단 있는 그대로가 짧은 치마보단 청바지가 so fine so fine 너에게 잘 어울려 색다른 hair style보단 긴 생머리가 예뻐 수수한 너의 미소가 so fine so fine 난 그런 니가 좋아 yeah so fine so fine so fine so fine so fine so fine so fine so fine so fine 난 니가 좋아 uh 넌 나만 바라 봐 so fine so fine so fine so fine so fine so fine so fine so fine so fine 내 말 좀 들어 봐 나 지금 질투나 |-| Romanization= So fine nae yeoja chinguneun mallya So fine neon geondeuril su eopdan mallya Sunsuhan geunyeoneun naega cheossarangin geol yeah. Geureon geunyeoga yosaen Bujjeok yeppeojiryeo hae Jakku buranhaejyeo Daranalkka geokjeongdwae Hwajangi jom jinhan geo anya jagiya? Sok da boyeo na jiltuhaneun geo anya A.. A.. Ani maja Nae nuneman wanbyeokhae boimyeon doenikka Gaseo geu ppalgan ripseutik jom jiugo wa please Hwaryeohan make up bodan inneun geudaeroga Jjarbeun chimabodan cheongbajiga So fine so fine neoege jal eoullyeo Saekdareun hair style bodan gin saengmeoriga Yeppeo susuhan neoui misoga So fine so fine nan geureon niga joha yeah Oneulttara geudaega deo yeppeo boyeo Jjalbeun chima jiteun hwajangdo Mullon yeppeun geon deo jochiman (ttan) namjadeuri neoreul boneun ge Oh nan sirheo naegeman boyeo jwo baby Guji aneun oppa saengil chaenggil pillyoneun eobseo Geu noryeogui banman naege chaenggyeo Imi saenggyeo beorin nae anui jealousy Byeonmyeongeun dwaesseo swit! Hwaryeohan make up bodan inneun geudaeroga Jjalbeun chimabodan cheongbajiga So fine so fine neoege jal eoullyeo Saekdareun hair style bodan gin saengmeoriga Yeppeo susuhan neoui misoga So fine so fine nan geureon niga joha yeah Hey nae yaegi jom deureo bwa Niga shirheo geureon ge anya Buran haetdeon geotppunya Neoreul ppaeatgilkka bwa Ireon nae mal deutgi shirketjiman Babo gateun nae jiltuga Neoreul wihan nae mamin geol Hwaryeohan make up bodan inneun geudaeroga Jjalbeun chimabodan cheongbajiga So fine so fine neoege jal eoullyeo Saekdareun hair style bodan gin saengmeoriga Yeppeo susuhan neoui misoga So fine so fine nan geureon niga joha yeah So fine so fine so fine So fine so fine so fine So fine so fine so fine Nan niga joha uh neon naman bara bwa So fine so fine so fine So fine so fine so fine So fine so fine so fine Nae mal jom deureo bwa na jigeum jiltuna |-| English= So fine – I’m talking about my girlfriend So fine – and you can’t touch her That innocent girl is my first love yeah But these days, she’s trying to become really pretty I keep getting nervous – I worry that she will scurry off Baby, don’t you think your makeup is a bit too much? I can see everything inside – no I’m not jealous Ah…ah… actually yeah, I am You can look perfect to only me so Please go and erase that red lipstick please Instead of flashy makeup, just the way you are Instead of short skirts, jeans So fine, so fine – they look better on you Instead of a brand new hairstyle, your long straight hair Is prettier – your simple smile is So fine, so fine – I like you like that, yeah Today, you look even prettier Short skirts and thick makeup - Of course pretty things are good but Other guys looking at you bothers me Please only show me baby There’s no need for you to celebrate the birthday of an oppa you know Put half of that effort into me This jealousy in me has already formed I don’t need excuses, shh! Instead of flashy makeup, just the way you are Instead of short skirts, jeans So fine, so fine – they look better on you Instead of a brand new hairstyle, your long straight hair Is prettier – your simple smile is So fine, so fine – I like you like that, yeah Hey, listen to my story This isn’t because I don’t like you I was just being nervous that I might lose you I know you don’t want to hear me say this But my foolish jealousy is my heart for you Instead of flashy makeup, just the way you are Instead of short skirts, jeans So fine, so fine – they look better on you Instead of a brand new hairstyle, your long straight hair Is prettier – your simple smile is So fine, so fine – I like you like that, yeah So fine so fine so fine So fine so fine so fine So fine so fine so fine I like you – only look at me So fine so fine so fine So fine so fine so fine So fine so fine so fine Listen to me, I am jealous right now |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul Lyrics via pikapikamin @ WordPress *Romanization and English Translations via kpoplyrics.net Category:Lyrics